Elektra
Elektra Natchios is among the world's most deadly assassins. Background * Born August 13th, just before noon, to Hugo and Christina Natchios. * On the day of her birth, her father and mother were shot. Hugo survived; Christina did not. * At 12, Elektra trains with a sensei hired by her father, to teach her self-defense. * At 19, Elektra attends Columbia University, and there falls in love. Then, her father is shot. She runs away. * At 20, she is taken in by the seven masters of the Chaste Star, Shaft, Flame, Claw, Wing, Stone, and mighty Stick. She chooses the sai as her weapon. * After training Elektra for some time, Stick recognizes her hatred is all-consuming and casts her out. * In an attempt to prove herself to Stick, Elektra attempts to infiltrate The Hand. Instead, they trick her into killing her first sensei. * Corrupted by The Beast, Elektra serves with The Hand for some years as an assassin, before rebelling. * Elektra disappears to South America; rumors of assassinations begin to surface in the papers. Eventually, she resurfaces in America, having run afoul of S.H.I.E.L.D. * After serving as an assassin and bounty-hunter-for-hire, Elektra takes up a position as the Kingpin's chief assassin. This job ended when she decided to drop a contract taken out on Foggy Nelson. * Soon after, she is fatally stabbed with her own sai by Bullseye, and dies in Daredevil's arms. * After Daredevil cleanses Elektra's soul, Stone resurrects her. * The dark half of Elektra's soul manifests as Erynys. Elektra kills her, returning the dark portion of her soul to her. * Elektra goes on to kill people, some times for profit, some times just because. Personality There was a time, once, when Elektra was happy and content. It was a long time ago, and it was fleeting. Happiness was replaced by tragedy, hate, anger, vengeance, and a bit of madness. For many, many years, they have been her constant companions when she had nothing else. Then sadness draped over her like a pall. She has come to a point where she is so numb, she barely bothers to speak unless she has to. Ultimately, Elektra is a survivor. Dead is not a place she wants to go to again. Whether it is eating raw snakes in the jungles of South America or crawling across a desert, she will pull through the ordeal. Powers Elektra's ninja mind tricks are products of intense training; they are not inherit powers. Hypnosis: she is able to mesmerize others, to make them see illusions; she uses this to perform feats of stealth and give the illusion of telekinesis. Mind Switch: an ability which allows her to switch minds with her target; she is able to maintain a switch with a single mind for up to two days, but has been able to remain out of her own body for up to four months by constantly switching. This ability is also what she uses to "sniff out" the psyches of her targets, unerringly allowing her know where her targets are. Telepathy: a low-level ability, allowing her mentally communicate with others who have mastered the discipline, or possess a telepathic power. Skills Martial Arts: Elektra has mastered many forms of martial arts from China, Japan, and Siam. Ninjitsu is the most recognizable of these, and you probably haven't even heard of the other ones. Weapons: A master of many types of weapons, Elektra favors her sais. She is as equally skilled with archaic weapons such as crossbows, shuriken and nunchucks as she is with modern weapons, such as sniper rifles and handguns. Sneaking: '''using a mix of ninja training and ninja mind tricks, Elektra is able to keep to the shadows and remain undetected, even in broad daylight; even those with enhanced senses have difficulty locating her when she wishes to move undetected. Boons '''Weapons: Elektra is rarely without her trademark sais; they are not all the weapons she possesses. She has access to a variety of different tools, from crossbows to sniper rifles. In a pinch, though, anything can be used as a weapon. Wealth: The Natchios estate, including the property in Greece; her trust fund; money made as an assassin. Pain Tolerance: a technique learned among the Chaste, perfected amongst the Hand; Elektra has disciplined herself to ignore pain and is extremely resistant to heat and cold. Reptile Brain: experiments done on her by S.H.I.E.L.D. have shown that strange "narcotics" in her blood stimulate the older, animal parts of Elektra's brain into activity, while leaving her cerebellum unaffected, thus preserving her intelligence. This allows her to, as Nick Fury as put it, "think like a woman and strike like a cobra". Peak Physical Condition: Elektra pushes herself to human limit on a daily basis, and thus has achieved peak physical conditioning. She is fast, agile, and strong enough to punch through body armor to tear out a man's heart with her bare hand. Flaws The Beast: the demi-god of the Hand, The Beast corrupts the cult of ninjas from within. He has been haunting and hunting Elektra ever since she broke ranks. He has hounded her, attempting to drive her mad. Hunted: there's rarely a day that goes by that someone doesn't put a price on Elektra's head for some reason or another. She's wanted by government agencies for her crimes, wanted by bounty hunters for their prize, and by those simply looking to make their reputation by being the one to kill her. Logs 2010-08-24: Perfect Death Comes to Gotham: Elektra kills a crime boss in Gotham's Chinatown. Batman glowers at her for a bit. Category:Taken Feature Character